we never go out of style
by outsideofheaven
Summary: this love came back to me. ssmonth 2016.
1. day one

**Title** : Keep Haunting Me  
 **Day One – Prompt** : Necromancer  
 **Genre** : Angst/Horror  
 **Summary** : Sasuke knows what death is but not as much as she does.

 **Notes** : I've never done ssmonth before so I'm super excited about this! I tried to go for something more modern than supernatural for this prompt, hopefully it turns out okay. Sorry that it's about two hours late… lol, and if this seems a little choppy and messy oops. I was at work all day and didn't get home until late because it was also Canada Day. I'll probably edit this later so it makes more sense.

* * *

"I don't understand why you'd want to talk to a creep."

Naruto turned around, rolled his bright blue eyes at his best friend. "Because, they know things like the future. Wouldn't you want to know if you're going to get a girlfriend?" He chuckled but then received a punch on the arm.

Sasuke said nothing as he followed behind as they entered an apartment. It was spotless with furniture you wouldn't find at your grandma's place. Shades of white and soft pink painted the walls. Nothing screamed creepy, just a normal looking apartment that a twenty-something would own.

Just as they were about to sit, a woman around their age came into the room and smiled. Her hair's short with soft chops, and pink. It's her bright green eyes that catches Sasuke's attention.

"Please sit," she tells them as she sits down. "What could I do for you today, Naruto? Oh, and I see you brought a friend."

Sasuke watched for Naruto's reaction but there wasn't any. The blond simply shook his head. "I don't need anything today but I believe my best friend here does." Without waiting for an answer, Naruto waves goodbye, leaving the two in the living room.

"I should probably go too—"

"Hold up, Sasuke. Don't you want to talk?"

Sasuke looked at her, questioning how she knew his name. Maybe Naruto had told her. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Talk about what? I don't have any—"

"Your mother says hello and that she misses you so much. She still doesn't believe it's been seven years," the mysterious pink-haired woman tells him. There was a small frown on her face now.

It felt like his body went into shock. Maybe this was a joke or nightmare, he thought. But no, he had heard the words come out of her own mouth. He hadn't talked about his parents' death in years and Naruto wouldn't betray his trust by spilling it to some random stranger.

Sasuke tugged on the loose thread on his dark blue sweater. As he stared at the floor, he asked, "And my father?" His face remains down, already knowing what his dead father would say.

"He's sorry for the way he pressured you into your studies. He says you should have a little fun and stop working so hard," she softly says. "He also misses you."

The room becomes silent as Sasuke sat completely still. The mixture of confusion, sadness, and somewhat happiness has gotten to him. He was mainly confused as how she'd know about his parents, especially his father's past actions towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at the pink-haired woman, took a deep breath before asking the second hardest question.

"What about my brother? I'm sure he has a lot to say," Sasuke asked blankly.

She smiles. "A second ago, Itachi laughed. He says he's a little disappointed that you didn't attend his funeral," she paused, taking a quick glance at him. She could tell it was a hard subject for Sasuke but she couldn't hold back any information from him. "Though, he understands but wished you didn't start drinking."

Sasuke felt like something was stuck in his throat. Itachi had passed away seven months ago in a tragic accident. It was the last straw to Sasuke's awful life. He had always thought losing his parents was the worst but he became a mess after Itachi. If there was some way Sasuke could bring them back, he would but this was no fantasy or movie.

"Naruto must've told you all of this. He's the only one who knows about my life," he says harshly.

"Whenever he comes to see me, we only talk about his parents," she tells him with a small smile. "His parents always says kind things about him and you, especially how the both of you had grew up and taken care of each other like brothers."

"How do you do it? How is this possible?" Sasuke asked. He was still baffled by what was going on. How could one know someone they've never met?

"I've been told it's a gift but a curse. Talking and seeing the dead isn't exactly something you'd want to brag about," she told Sasuke. There was no hiding that there was a bit of sadness in her voice. She had been through this way too many times. "Your mother was the first to appear. I tried to ignore her but I couldn't. Mikoto's so kind."

Sasuke sat back, still confused but felt relaxed in this mysterious woman's presence. Knowing a bit of who she was made him feel at ease. Though, he'd hate to admit it but this was a bit frightening.

"May I ask, what's your name?"

She laughed. "Did I forget to introduce myself? I always forget to whenever the ghosts are around. My name is Sakura. If you're going to ask me about my past, all I'm going to tell you is that I used to work around death a lot. I guess in some ways, that might be the reason why I have contact with the other side."


	2. day two

**Title** : Just You and Me  
 **Day Two – Prompt** : Asylum  
 **Genre** : Horror... probably more like soft-horror though, lol.  
 **Summary** : Next time, they'll go to the movies instead.  
 **Note** : I tried. I really tried...

* * *

It had been over an hour since Sasuke and Sakura got separated from their friends. Everything started out as a joke over dinner to see who's brave enough. Hours later, they found themselves in the haunted, abandoned building at the edge of Konoha. It's the one place no one dared to go.

Despite some disagreements on where to go, the two were glad they were together. Sakura held onto Sasuke's hand as they quietly walked down the worn out halls. The green coloured concrete walls were peeled off due to overexposure of the sun and fainted sounds of water dripping.

They turn around the corner, trying to look for an exit or one of their friends. Sasuke could swear they were on the first floor still but time had passed. The building was huge. He gently squeezed Sakura's hand as they stepped into a room. There was a child sized bed, dusty old rug, and a bookcase by the small window.

Sakura's eyes wander the several books on the shelves. Some were children's books and some textbooks. She had known and heard stories of this place but never knew there were children involved. Her hand reached over for one but withdrew as it wasn't her property to touch. Sakura glanced over at Sasuke who had been staring out the dirty window.

"No bars still," Sakura says as she pulled out her phone. "Let's try to find the exit again. There's no use for us to stay in one place."

"So we can walk around like idiots in the dark? I rather wait here until morning, Sakura," Sasuke replied.

He didn't mean to sound harsh towards her. After all, he was frustrated that they agreed to explore this building. As a kid, his older brother would tell scary stories about the abandoned building and how no one should never go in because they'll never leave. Sasuke wasn't a believer in scary stories but deep down, in this moment, he was scared.

"I know, Sasuke-kun. I just don't want us to stay here and you know how my parents are if I stay out too late," she says, walking closer and intertwining their fingers. "Let's take a deep breath and follow our instincts, yeah?"

Sasuke took a deep breath as told and felt a small weight off his shoulders. No matter how stressful or ridiculous the situation is, it's only Sakura that could think straight for the two.

"Let's get out of here," Sasuke said, smiling.


	3. day three

**Title** : You're Not Alone  
 **Day Three – Prompt** : Old Habits Die Hard  
 **Genre** : Angst  
 **Summary** : It's always the same pathway but it leads nowhere.

 **Note** : I need caffeine. I'm pretty sure I was asleep when I wrote this.

* * *

At nineteen years old, Sasuke Uchiha had faced many obstacles. Some were by his own foolish choices, all conceived by the motion of hate and revenge. It had been a year since his return to Konoha and the end of the Fourth War. Reactions towards the Uchiha were no good, nor are they still. Though, it seemed to not bother him.

As he was on probation, there were restrictions as to where he could go or do. He spent most of his time cooped up in his hospital room, which became a temporary home. Sometimes the food was good and the running naked man made his appearance once a week. The naked man's goal was to make the young Uchiha laugh or crack a smile. It was better than sitting in a jail cell.

A year later of limitations, Sasuke continued on with his routine, adding in a few things. The old lady by Kakashi's apartment was always kind to Sasuke, and in return, he'd help with her errands. He attended most ramen lunches with Naruto, preparing for his trial with his old sensei, and arriving on time for his medical appointments with Sakura.

Today, it's no ordinary day. Sasuke feared what the emotions and flashbacks that were about to present. He shook off the uneasy feeling, remembering that he was an Uchiha. And he had done this many times.

His hands clenched as he walked down the uneven ground. There was nothing but dirt and cracked concrete. Wild weeds were growing in places he never expected. It was dead silent but Sasuke heard noises of laughter. There were no children around but him. The laughter was familiar-his younger self laughing and running down these now non-existing streets of the forgotten Uchiha compound.

There wasn't much left of his old home. Much of it got destroyed during Pain's attack and other disturbances. Though, Sasuke continued walking down the dirt path. His eyes slowly closed as he remembers the faint memories of his aunts and uncles saying hello and the neighbourhood cats meowing at him.

As he turned the corner of the street, Sasuke knew exactly where it was leading him. He had walked this path many times. It was towards the one place he once felt safe and happy. Memories of his mother smelling the blooming flowers in the garden, his father sitting with him on the deck, and his older brother teaching him how to hold a bow.

The one place he secretly missed.

His home.

Sasuke knew how everything was going to go. He'd pace around the ground that once held his home. Trying to see if he could feel his family's presence in the middle of nothing. But everything Sasuke hoped for, wasn't there.

What a pathetic waste of time.

As he came to his destination, he felt a chakra behind him. Who was stupid enough to not conceal their chakra? Knowing he'd get punished if he broke his probation, Sasuke turned around, only to see his former teammate.

"Sakura," he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura stepped back surprised. "I thought I saw someone go into the Uchiha compound so I followed."

"Why would you do that?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Sakura blinked. "Ever since the Pain attack, Tsunade tried her best to save and rebuild Konoha's important properties and the Uchiha compound was one of them. I hope that's okay?"

"No one owns this property anymore," Sasuke spoke lowly, "most villagers would want it gone."

"What about you? This is-was where you grew up, Sasuke."

He stared right at her. His face still but a small frown slowly painted across his lips. " _Was_ ," he sighed then spoke again, trying to sound unbothered by it. However, the small crack in his voice said it all. "You know what I do when I come here? I wonder alone and hope that they'd come back. Every single one of them and they never do. I do this whenever I can, which is all the time since I got discharged. There's no use for this place anymore."

Sakura stood quietly as he spoke. She could feel that Sasuke was being honest, even though it hurts to admit.

"You're here now," Sakura smiled, walking up beside him. "You can rebuild it, here or wherever you want. You've got Team Seven, you've got us. You've got me. I promise you that you're never alone, Sasuke-kun."


	4. day four

**Title** : Balance of Two  
 **Day Four – Prompt** : Slice of Life  
 **Summary** : They're from two different social circles but as the smartest kids, they're beginning to understand each other. Even if they're the one you despise.

 **Note** : Shout out to my mom for this cool taro drink.

* * *

"You're one of the top students in class and you got nothing done?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke, who was hovering over her desk and getting a bit too close. The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes. He had become her bane of existence since freshman year. She had also noticed he was quick to judge. Sasuke Uchiha was everything she hated, not even his good looks could cancel it out.

"I know the material, even if I didn't, I'll learn it or ask for help," she told him.

It was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes. "Not everyone is smart as you," he shot back sarcastically.

"I've never said I was smarter than you or anyone in our class," Sakura defended, "as long as you get your part done, you don't have to worry about me."

Sasuke looked down at the table. There was her laptop, several worksheets from her other classes, and the infamous, Pink Party Planning book. It was wide open with fresh scribbles of an upcoming party. It looked like plans for the annual spring bash at her sorority.

Pushing himself away from the table, Sasuke pulled a chair from behind, sitting it down right beside the pink haired girl. Once again, they were a bit too close. The hint of her jasmine perfume was surprisingly nice.

As he sat down, Sakura gave him a look.

"Here's some advice: college isn't a movie. Everything isn't going to fix itself if you don't fix it yourself," Sasuke explained as he closed her book. "Plan your party later. It can wait another hour. We've got 30% of our grade to lose and I'm not leaving until we finish."

Sakura have him another look, like what the fuck? She knew he was the top of their year and Mr. Perfectionist but why was she the one stuck with him? Sighing in small defeat, Sakura placed her book in her bag and dragged the laptop closer. Quickly, she opened the documents containing their project. With a small smirk on her face, the laptop turned towards him. The work right there and done.

"Look, I'm no dumb sorority sister or just the granddaughter to the top, richest surgeon of Konoha. I'm on top of my classes and have a fun college life. So here's my advice to you: pull that stick out of your ass and let loose. Life's too short to worry."

It became silent as they stared at each other.

Sakura knew she was snappy at him but she didn't mean to. It was one thing to think she's stupid but to question she couldn't handle the project; that ticked her off.

Sasuke bit on his bottom lip as he sat back. His face buried in his hand for a quick second then running it through his dark hair. She had a point but he wasn't going to agree out loud. The great Uchiha admitting to a silly defeat? Instead, he simply nodded before getting up, saying, "Email me your part and the time of your party."


	5. day five

**Title** : The Voice  
 **Day Five – Prompt** : Tag  
 **Summary** : Time isn't his friend nor is this heat. He has to make it.

* * *

The heat was getting to him. He could tell how hot it was getting as the sweat dripped down along his cheek. With the heat and limited time, Sasuke was exhausted and lost. He continued walking across the field of sand. There was nothing but sand. In the distance, he could see a clear sky but the sun beaming down hard against his skin.

He picked up his pace, slowing down to regain some energy but there was no way he'd stop. This wasn't the time to give up and remain here. Just as he could see a pond, about a mile away, Sasuke hears his name. He looks around, trying to find the source. Again, nothing-not even that pond. Just clear sky and sand.

He walks towards the voice as he gets closer, it becomes familiar. It sounded like someone cared-cared about him. Through the sweat and exhaustion, Sasuke could make out a pink blur.

 _Sakura_.

His feet begins picking themselves up, speed walking against the hot sand. Deep down, he knew he had to give up but seeing Sakura, Sasuke needed that one last push. He needed to get out of here.

There was no panic in her voice. Only worry that she'd never see him again and it'll all be her fault. But he would never blame her. Who would dare blame the woman who had saved thousands of lives?

During the whole time he was here, in he middle of nowhere, Sasuke knew he had to get out. Not just for his sake but the world. There was a war going on and his teammates were waiting for him.

His speed picks up as his feet kicks off, letting his legs go towards her.

.

.

Eyes closed.

.

.

Two seconds.

.

.

Eyes opened again, Sasuke noticed that Sakura was struggling with something. He could sense it was no real danger but it was causing her pain. In a flash, he saw Sakura's vest thrown towards him.

He closes his eyes again before opening them again.

.

.

One second.

.

.

 _Thanks to you..._


	6. day six

**Title** : Not Just A Wife  
 **Day Six – Prompt** : Watch The Queen Conquer  
 **Summary** : He never doubted her strength.

 **Note** : Not sure how I feel about this but it happened I guess. I tried posting this earlier but I got distracted by NCT 127...

* * *

Ten years had passed since Sasuke went on his mission. Finding cracks in different dimensions always lead to either more cracks or battling the evil. He was a father now and his number one role was to protect is his family. Spending years away from Konoha broke his heart but he knew Sakura understood and prayed that their Sarada would too.

The first week back was rough. Some villagers were still on edge about him, some understood and his contributions to the war; but surrounded by his friends, nothing else mattered. Sasuke had a slight uneasy readjustment to his permanent stay in Konoha. Whenever he came to visit, which was every three years or whenever he could, he only stayed the night or two. It had made Sakura sad, Sasuke too, making their goodbyes emotional. Though, as the first years passed, instead of a goodbye, it was a _see you next time_.

Early mornings consist Sakura waking up at the crack of dawn, preparing breakfast and waking up Sarada. As Sasuke sits at the table, Sakura seemed to be in her own little world with their daughter. They knew he was there but it had become a ritual. He'd over hear stories about Boruto, Sarada's dreams of being Hokage, and more.

After Sarada leaves to meet her teammates, it was just Sasuke and Sakura. She washes the dishes, he helps puts them away but most of the time, his help wasn't needed. Once the dishes finish, they'd cuddle on the couch or run for some errands.

Sasuke loved going on errands with Sakura. It was either that or being dragged out to Ichiraku to watch Naruto, the Hokage, scarf down ten bowls of ramen. He definitely preferred spending his time with Sakura and plus, he got to pick out the best tomatoes.

Today was rather a beautiful morning. Sarada had left last night for a mission, leaving the two older Uchihas to make love. After, they spent the rest of the day hanging with the remaining Konoha Twelve. The afternoon consisted of drinking and reminiscing about the past. While everyone got into discussions, Sasuke's attention was stolen away from his wife.

Her green eyes still shines bright as the first day he met her. They were only eight and Sasuke didn't care for girls but he noticed. Sakura didn't have to give a certain look; it's the way her eyes and soft face spoke to him. One of the many reasons why he fell in love with her.

* * *

When evening came, everyone had left for home or work. Sasuke and Sakura continued their own date, walking happily across Konoha. However their date night was cut short. A nurse ran towards them, asking for Sakura's assistance. There had been an attack and a shinobi had been badly injured. Sakura gave an apologetic look as she began taking off, unnoticed that Sasuke was right behind.

As soon as Sakura got through the doors, she could see what had happened. With a quick change into scrubs, she went to work. The injured had a 60% of living if she didn't work fast enough. His organs were slowly shutting off and the mysterious bleeding had to be fixed fast.

It had been under a year since Sakura was back at the hospital. When Sasuke came back and Sarada had grown up, she devoted her time to them. She loved her work and everyone at the hospital but when it came to family, they came first.

After a quick examination and main source of the problem, the adrenaline finally kicked in. She wasn't stubborn but she was going to do whatever it takes to save his life. Without reading his file, Sakura knew he had parents and teammates worrying.

If Sakura could save an army in the Fourth War, she **_will_** save this one.

It took hours but she had finally finished. There was a tired smile on her face as she exited the operating room. The boy's mother came running into Sakura's arms and thanking her over and over. There was nothing but happy tears in the hallway. As a nurse directs them away, Sakura sees Sasuke standing behind them.

As he could close, Sasuke could smell blood and sweat on her but he didn't care. He hugged her anyway. "Uchiha Sakura saved another life," he kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

Sakura blushed at him. As she wraps her tired arms around is waist, she smiles. "Thank you."


	7. day seven

**Title** : Work Hard  
 **Day Seven – Prompt** : Animal Kingdom  
 **Summary** : This isn't high school anymore.

 **Note** : Not a continuation to Day Four! Well, I tried but I was like oh well, lmao. This whole thing probably doesn't make sense. I did have a bit of trouble tackling this prompt, though, tried my best to expand on the idea I had. I'l probably come back to it later to fix it lol.

* * *

Finally, Sakura was in her third year of college and had become the president of her sorority. Of course, there was a party with all of the other Greek houses on campus. Everyone, including the geeks, had attended the huge celebration. It was not only because Sakura became president, but because she was overall one of the sweetest girls on campus.

The first year of college was the year Sakura had taken advantage of. She was the quiet, in the background girl back in high school but here, she was on top. Although being a part of the Greek life, Sakura wasn't much of the partier. She'd have a drink or two, social before calling it a night. In her classes, she was known to be competitive, only when necessary though.

As the party went on, Sakura danced with her best friend, Ino. They'd gossip about boys and other juicy details from other houses. Their time had cut short when Sasuke, the boy she was once in love with, walked through the doors. Although they were never together, he knew about her feelings but never returned them back. She had doubted whether he ever cared about her, even as a friend.

When Ino saw him walking towards them, she bounced, leaving Sakura alone by the spiked punch. He was taller and handsomer, she noted. Sakura unknowingly checked him out before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto invited me," he replied.

"This party is for students who attend here, not visitors."

Sasuke smirked. "It's a good thing I'm going to be a student here."

Sakura quickly crossed her arms. It had been almost two years since Sasuke left junior year in high school. He had moved away from Konoha to live in Sound. Naruto said it was because of his parents' business but she barely believed it. Before Sasuke left, he was one of the popular guys in school growing up, while Sakura was bullied. She was bullied a lot because of her looks and always teased about her crush on him.

"I hope you know that this isn't high school. People actually work to get to where they are," Sakura explained, hoping he realizes that she's one of those people. "So don't try to use your good looks and money to win people's hearts, like you did in high school."

In response, Sasuke chuckled. He knew she was telling the truth, something he needed to hear. After all, he was sort of an asshole to some back in high school.

"Sakura, don't you think I know you're the queen of this campus? I'm not going to take anything away from you."

Sakura thought about what she had said and why he laughed. Realizing herself how silly yet truthful she had sounded, she laughed too.

"Yeah, don't mess with the queen bee's hive, Sasuke," Sakura playfully shot back, "you wouldn't want her army to sting you to death. Or as the Greeks here say, bash you from all social events. You'd be surprised at how ruthless they can be, especially with such high power."


	8. day eight

**Title** : Unexpected  
 **Day Eight – Prompt** : Twist of Fate  
 **Summary** : That touch of kindness made her smile.

* * *

Out of all days Ino had to be away today. Sakura had been minding her own business when Ami and her little minions decided to push her around. It wasn't the first time. Sakura had been bullied since the day she met Ami. Although Sakura was nice to her, Ami laughed it off. Since then, Sakura avoided her bully at all costs. Thanks to Ino, whenever the two were together, Ami never dared to come by after the flower incident.

After running away from her bullies, Sakura found herself by the pond near a small playground. She held her knees closely to her chest, staring blankly down at the water. She thought about how much she hated the bullies and wondered why she was the only one they targeted. There were many other people they could bully, but Sakura wouldn't dare to wish it upon them. As she touched her forehead, Sakura frowns.

"Maybe my forehead is huge," Sakura says to herself.

After a quick smack onto her own forehead, Sakura gently fell back onto the grass. The sky was still blue with the sun still shining bright. She wished it was like this all the time. Everything is peaceful and no one is trying to pull on her pink hair.

Though, that moment was cut short.

Footsteps came towards her and as Sakura sat up, it was Sasuke. She cheeks turned pink as he sat down beside her. Sasuke said nothing but continued to sit there, staring out at the water like she had. Sakura blinks a few times before letting out a small smile.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked, pressing her knees close to her chest again.

Sasuke turned to her, his eyes automatically locking with hers. What she didn't know was that he had saw what happened earlier today. He was not one to intervene into other people's problems.

"Your friend wasn't here today, so I figured you'd need someone to talk to…" he spoke truthfully. "Like a friend or something."

Sakura said nothing as she was in bit of a shock. Quickly, she closed her eyes and smiled at Sasuke.


	9. day nine

**Title** : One Last Time  
 **Day Nine – Prompt** : "That Would Be Enough"  
 **Summary** : The ground they stood on is now a graveyard.

* * *

Death was all that they could see. Fallen brave shinobis now lay on the battlefield in this Fourth Shinobi War. The God Tree was growing slowly as many tried to fight the evil that was ahead of them.

Team Seven, finally reunited, stood side by side as they faced Kaguya themselves. They felt fear but were strong enough to handle this. They were no longer those inexperienced genins, who believed everything was easy.

As the first and second attacks came, they fought back. The defences only held up for so long. It felt like time was running out. Sakura looked up at the God Tree, as it had moved half an inch. But there was no time to worry. She had to focus on fighting and protecting her teammates, the three men she loved dearly.

Once she saw an opening, Sakura ran for it. This was her shot to show that she wasn't going to stand in the background. She dodged a few swings before getting right at Kaguya's face. The punch was just a second away before she was pulled back to where Kakashi's was. All she could hear was Naruto yelling angrily.

And then there was blood.

Sakura and Kakashi sprinted towards Naruto and Sasuke. She stopped dead in her tracks and fell to her knees. Her hands lit green automatically as she held back the tears. Sasuke was struggling to breathe and there was too much blood.

"Stay with me, Sasuke," Sakura pleaded. "You can't leave us now. We just got you back. Please."

As all of her attention was on Sasuke, Naruto took the opportunity to drive away Kaguya from the scene. Naruto wanted to stay but there was still a war going on.

"Sakura, don't give up," Naruto tells her before taking off.

She felt his heart still beating which was a good sign but if she didn't fix the main source of the bleeding, they were going to lose him. Forever. For the first time since the war started, Sakura felt a teardrop down her cheek. She begged herself to stop crying but more came, some touching Sasuke's still face.

"Keep breathing, Sasuke-kun. Please stay alive," she begged. Her chakra became greener as she pushed harder to close the bleeding. As a doctor, she knew it would be useless but as Sakura, she'd do anything to keep the boy she love alive.

Kakashi stood there hopelessly. He hated watching his students suffer like this. It gave him horrible flashbacks to when he was younger.

Sakura was becoming tired, it felt like her chakra was at its lowest. She felt hopeless. Staring down at Sasuke, she finally cries. His breath was becoming short, his heart rate was slowing down, and his skin felt cold. It was all too similar.

Suddenly, Sakura felt his cold hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears. Even though his hands were cold, they felt warm against her skin.

"Stop crying," he tells her. "Thanks for healing me, Sakura but that would be enough..."

"No! Just hold on, I can stop the bleeding and-"

"It's no use." Sasuke's face saddens. He knew it was time and she knew it too. None of them wanted to say it out loud. "Sakura, I'm sorry for everything..."

Her hands touched his, holding onto it. If this were a movie, her warm touch could heal him but it wasn't. This was war and there would be causalities, but never in her life, Sasuke would be one of them. The tears were still coming but she held them back.

"I know you don't want to hear it because I'm annoying but you need to know one last time. I love you, Sasuke. I love you with all my heart. I'm so happy you came back."

The smile on his face was relaxing, making her smile a bit. He didn't say anything but carefully raising his cold hand, and poked her forehead. "I know... Thank you."


	10. day ten

**Title** : Eye Candy  
 **Day Ten – Prompt** : "Fuck The Police"  
 **Summary** : Just a normal day at Konoha Super.

 **Notes** : Finally humour week!

* * *

It was finally Saturday, a day that Sakura and Sasuke love and hate.

Getting to the supermarket took them ten minutes. They would've went to one the by campus but Konoha Super was the biggest supermarket in Konoha. They had the sweetest strawberries, tough but soft tomatoes, varieties of candy, and most importantly, discounts for Konoha University students.

It has been almost a year since Sakura moved in with her boyfriend, Sasuke. Usually, she'd be the one doing the shopping but today, she dragged him out. Not only it was close to Parents Visit Week, but it will be the first time her parents will be meeting Sasuke. To say she's nervous is an understatement.

After 30 minutes, their cart was filled with the things they needed so that meant it was time for junk food. Now, sweets aren't Sasuke's best friend but he'd have a piece of peach ring once a month. Unless the sweet is Sakura then he'd be all over it, like a fat kid and their cake.

One of the best parts of the candy section was the hundreds of choices but Sakura always went for the peach and strawberry rings. Occasionally some mixed insect shaped chocolates, mainly slugs. Whenever she ate them, it freaked Sasuke out, although they're not real.

In the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed a new strawberry covered chocolate. It said something about a gummy surprise inside each. She felt her mouth drool.

"Sasuke, can you grab the gummy bananas? While I go get some of those?" She asked, pointing to the dispensers.

Sasuke teared off the plastic bag, taking his sweet ass time towards the gummy banana treat. Even without tasting it, it smelled incredibly sweet because of the Konoha Super's special ingredients. He made a disgusted face as he cranks down on the dispenser, letting the opening drop the tasty treats. Sasuke knew that Sakura wouldn't dare to spend more than 200 grams on candy, despite finishing it within the second day.

Cocking his head over at Sakura, she had bent down picking up something which he couldn't make out. However, Sasuke wasn't paying attention to that sweet, it was her legs. They had been nicely tanned from their spring break trip to Suna. This had caused Sasuke to unexpectedly reminisce the amount of times he spent with those legs. In his opinion, Sakura's legs looked the best when tangled in between their deep red silk sheets and-

"Sasuke-kun! Let go!"

Sasuke broke out of his dirty thoughts and saw Sakura standing there. She looked pissed. Looking at his right, his hand was still on the handle and gummy bananas poured everywhere.

Stupid hormones.

"We're in so much trouble," Sakura freaked out. If she was any louder, everyone would turn around. Then she became a little dramatic. Blame Sasuke's stupid hormones though.

"What the Hell, Sasuke? We're going to be arrested and you know, I can't be!"

Looking at the mess he made, he sighed. Sasuke had enough money to cover the mess and clean up but the idea of his father finding out? He'd be pissed. If Itachi found out? Sasuke Uchiha would be a laughing stock.

Sasuke grabbed his girlfriend's hand and looked deep into her bright green eyes. His eyes said don't worry but Sakura didn't buy it. She was still freaking out.

"Sakura," he starts. His face, as well as his voice serious. "We're not going to get arrested over some stupid candy. Fuck the police."

Sakura face palmed. She couldn't believe Sasuke, her boyfriend, had said that.

Sasuke looked around before calmly saying, "C'mon, we forgot the tomatoes."


	11. day eleven

**Title** : Air It Out  
 **Day Eleven – Prompt** : Airbnb  
 **Summary** : Not exactly the way to start summer vacation.

 **Notes** : Sorry for the late update! I will have day twelve up soon.

* * *

After countless plans on where to stay, Sakura had suggested using Airbnb. Well, her best friend Ino did. Sakura saw it as a way to save money but Sasuke saw it strange to sleep at a stranger's place. Disliking the idea of being in charge of travel plans, Sasuke agreed. Surprisingly, when they got to the condo, it was very clean and spacious. It looked like it was owned by a young business worker, like the profile said. Sasuke was definitely in awe of the expensive whisky selection. There was a note by the bar, saying 'Treat yourself, Sasuke & Sakura'.

Maybe this Airbnb isn't so bad after all, Sasuke thought.

Sakura went off to check out the bedroom which was beautiful. The bed was big enough for three, walls perfectly painted in dark green, and smelled like fresh vanilla. As she sat herself down on the bed, there was a slight movement but Sakura figured she had moved slightly. Pressing down on the mattress, it moved again. Her eyes widen realizing it was no ordinary bed; they had gotten a waterbed.

The first thought was to call Sasuke into the bedroom but it wasn't something to worry about. Just a small annoyance that it wasn't mentioned in the ad.

As it had been almost three hours of driving, Sakura decided to lie down despite the unfamiliar movement beneath her. After a few minutes, Sasuke walked in and sat down on the bed, shifting Sakura's body towards him. He quickly noticed the waterbed as well.

"Did you know about this?" he asked.

"No but it could be exciting, Sasuke-kun," she giggled. "This is on our bucket list, remember?"

Sasuke blushed. He loved and hated that bucket list they put together.

Sasuke decided to lie down with Sakura, wrapping his arm around her slim body, pulling her close. Sakura's giggles filled the bedroom and his heart. Though, their little moment was cut short.

There was a mysterious alarm noise coming from his bed side. Turning over, Sasuke blindly ran his hand against the nightstand but there was no alarm clock. Listening closer, it was coming from the drawers. As much as he was horny, he was annoyed. Sasuke swung open the drawer, landing the entire thing onto the floor before a sudden vibration sound was heard.

Sakura sat up gasping before laughing so hard, she nearly peed her pants. "Oh my God, Sasuke, what is going on?"

Her boyfriend covered her eyes but Sakura kept on laughing. Sasuke on the other hand, did not find this amusing. Who the Hell leaves a vibrator in the drawer, where any Airbnber can find? Inspecting the floor again, there were other several naughty things including the infamous, Icha Icha Series.

"Laugh all you want Sakura but we're getting out of here."

"Oh c'mon, Sasuke-kun! This is too funny and yes, weird," Sakura continued to laugh. "This'll be one of the best stories we'll tell."


	12. day twelve

**Title** : Second Date  
 **Day Twelve – Prompt** : Shade  
 **Summary** : Their second date sort of went right.

 **Notes** : Looks like I'm going to be doing some university!SS for humour week. Totally unplanned, by the way.

* * *

Sakura was nervous for her date with Sasuke. They had met during frosh week and became friends, then asked him out. Surprisingly, he agreed. Their first date was to Konoha U's Annual Fall Carnival where they shared popcorn and Sasuke won a cute stuffed bear for her.

Their plan for the second date was to the movies. It wasn't exactly what they had originally planned but it was better than heading out to another dorm party.

When Sakura got downstairs, Sasuke was already waiting for her by the entrance. Both of them weren't overdressed but each had a light jacket. Sakura was the first to greet him with a smile before intertwining their hands together.

The sun shined bright and heavy on them as they quietly walked across campus towards the bus stop. With quick thinking, Sakura took her small umbrella out, releasing it open. Sasuke gave her a confused look.

"What? I don't want to randomly get sunburnt," Sakura chuckled. "Plus, the weatherman said something about rain later."

"It's… weird," Sasuke said, hoping it didn't sound rude. "People are looking at us."

"So what? We can be that weird couple on campus. I'm already that weirdo with pink hair."

Then Sakura laughed, which caused Sasuke to chuckle. Despite knowing each other for only a month, they were comfortable with each other. Something that both Sasuke and Sakura loved about each other.

The bus wasn't going to arrive until ten minutes, so they chatted about school and their dormmates. As more people came and waited, sudden raindrops starts to fall. Sasuke looked up and the sky was dark, something he hadn't noticed. He looks over at Sakura, who was smiling like the smartest kid in class.


	13. day thirteen

**Title** : Cherry Pop  
 **Day Thirteen – Prompt** : Treat Yo Self  
 **Summary** : His bus rides were always boring until today.

 **Notes** : Still uni/college!SS, but different verse from the ones I've written this week? Lol idk. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Taking the late bus back to campus was always the worst. There's always some random who tries to talk to everyone, the disgusting smell coming from who knows where, and accidentally missing the stop.

Okay, that happened once.

Luckily for Sasuke, it was only nine when he caught the bus after work. He still smelled like dirty pasta water after bumping into his best friend. They had their usual arguments but went back to work like nothing had happened. Plus, Naruto was way too occupied with trying to woo Hinata, the girl whose family owned the restaurant.

When the bus stopped at a populated area, only a few entered. It was rare for that to happen, considering it was a Friday night. Sasuke didn't bother to look up from his phone but then there was a scent of fresh strawberry appeared. The girl was beautiful. Bright green eyes and oddly enough, pretty pink hair. Her face reminded Sasuke of someone he knew or had seen before.

He checked her out for another second before resuming back to his phone. It was also rare for Sasuke to check out girls. Occasionally, he did but it was unexpected. Though, with this mysterious pink-haired girl, he was lowkey in awe.

As five minutes passed by, the bus was silent but then snapping of someone's gum started to bother Sasuke. It was something he had gotten from his father. Looking up, it was her. He couldn't even be mad about it.

'Wait what? You don't even know her,' Sasuke thought.

He continued watching her chew and popping the gum. Sasuke couldn't tear away… until their eyes made contact.

"Sorry, is my gum bothering you?" she asked, nicely.

"No, I-I was just—nothing. Sorry."

She chuckled as she went back to her own phone. As someone who disliked sweets; her voice was the sweetest thing Sasuke had ever heard.

Sasuke felt embarrassed, wanting to punch himself in the face. Since when did Uchiha Sasuke got nervous?

The bus finally arrived at Sasuke's stop. As he got off, the mysterious girl did too. She flashed him a small smile before handing over a small card.

"You're cute. Call me some time," she said before taking off.

Sasuke stared down at the card. Haruno Sakura, student intern medic at Konoha Hospital. He took out his phone, entering the number and pressed call.


	14. day fourteen

**Title** : Get You Good  
 **Day Fourteen – Prompt** : Tinder  
 **Summary** : Just another way to spice things up in the bedroom.

 **Notes** : Hopefully the ending isn't too confusing?

* * *

It had been a week since Sakura installed Tinder. Dating apps weren't something she'd ever get. Having one of the hottest guys on campus as her boyfriend, didn't require a booty call or wasted dates. Though, ever since Tenten introduced Sakura to the crazy world of Tinder, she couldn't stop swiping. Sakura never had the pleasure in wanting to cheat on Sasuke, her boyfriend, but lurking the dating app was a great way to pass time.

Perfectly dressed in a deep red dress, strappy heels, and hair straighten out, Sakura stood alone by the booths. It was a typical Friday night in the city, where all the young adults came to Hidden Leaf to dance, flirt, and drink the night (or weekend) away. She received a few stares but never gave them a time. Her phone buzzed as she received a message from a guy on Tinder, noting that he was near. Sakura looked up, spotting a decent looking guy, not as good looking as her boyfriend though, walking towards her.

"Sakura? It's me, Ichizo."

Sakura smiles at him. She was slightly nervous, taking a few glances around. No one in the club knew who she was but some frequent Hidden leaf goers. Luckily, no one was looking at their direction.

"Wow, you're more gorgeous in person. It really must be my lucky night," he smirked.

Sakura laughed. It was the funniest and lamest thing she had ever heard. Most of the guys she had met on the stupid app were just like Ichizo. Just as she brushes her short pink hair behind her ear, Sasuke appears.

"Your luck is about to run out. Leave," Sasuke threatens.

Ichizo took a second look at Sakura but as he made eye contact with Sasuke, he ran off into the dancing crowd.

The couple stood still before intertwining their hands. Sakura giggled as she tugged on Sasuke's hand. Tricking guys into thinking Sakura was interested and having them trying to get with her, was the weirdest game these two had been playing. It was easy: fake-flirt, Sasuke gets all defensive before they could do anything, and surpringsly, turns them on.

"This is so the last time we do this. I don't want you to actually get into a fight, you know," she lightly threatens with a smile. "but I do love seeing my Sasuke-kun get all defensive. It's so hot."

Sasuke smiled at her and only her. "Let's go home, Sakura."


	15. day fifteen

**Title** : Work  
 **Day Fifteen – Prompt** : Take a Break  
 **Summary** : So much better than a KitKat.

 **Notes** : This might not be under the humour genre but there's a little something, lol.

* * *

For the last two weeks, Sasuke had been studying non-stop for his exams. Luckily for him, they were going to be the last of his university life. In the following week, it'll be his graduation from Konoha University. The idea of going off in the real world was frightening but with a job lined up, there wasn't much to worry about.

All of his focus was on his notes but was then interrupted by the knock on the door. He assumed it was his pizza, which he had been craving for all evening. He stumbled onto the ground after getting up from his chair, which he had been sitting on for the past five hours. Quickly fixing himself and grabbing the twenty off the table, Sasuke answered the door. Standing in his doorway was Sakura, his girlfriend of four years. His eyes couldn't leave the sight of the tight black dress her wore, hugging her curves perfectly.

Sakura greeted him with a kiss, pushing herself into his room and eventually, the both of them onto his bed. With Sakura on top of him and the beginning of their unplanned evening, Sasuke had forgotten all about his studies. It was all a surprise which he loved and truthfully, it was so much better than the pizza he had ordered.


	16. day sixteen

**Title** : How To Flirt  
 **Day Sixteen – Prompt** : Cards Against Humanity  
 **Summary** : Maybe the next four years won't be so bad.

* * *

Frosh was one of the biggest celebrations on campus. During her first year, Sakura was afraid to get involved in the college activities. Though, that had changed when she saw her former childhood best friend, Ino. The two buddied up and went to every single frost event. They had met several boys, including Sai, Ino's now boyfriend, who introduced them to his roommates, Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto was dating his high school sweetheart, while Sasuke was single as a Pringle. Sakura was interested and when Ino found out, Sakura kept on getting bugged about it. On the final day of frosh was a huge party for all the freshmen and it was time for Sakura to make a move. Or at least attempt to. Either way, she knew she was going to embarrass herself.

It was just Sakura, Ino, Sai, and Sasuke sitting down by the beach, just five minutes away from the party. Sai prompted a game of Cards Against Humanity which he said it helps people understand each other's humour. And it was fun to play, of course.

The game had went well and surprisingly, everyone was having fun. Though, you can blame the half empty bottle of vodka they'd been drinking. After a couple of rounds and Sakura winning majority of it, Ino and Sai went to dance. That left Sakura and her cute crush. Not wanting to dance or socialize, Sasuke suggested another round.

They played until eleven, laughing and bickering with each other. At this point, the game was getting competitive. Cards were being slapped down against the cool sand and vodka being spilled everywhere. Drunk and realizing it was late, Sakura called it quits.

"Giving up already, Haruno?" Sasuke teased.

"Not in your life, Uchiha. It's late and I'm smashed," she snapped back.

Sasuke stood up, nearly tripping over the empty bottle. He was quick to grab her hand, pulling her down to the sand again. They stared at each other for a minute before bursting out laughing. However, Sasuke made the first move, surprising Sakura. Ignoring the music and fellow classmates partying in the background, the two were suddenly in their own world with black and white cards against their backs.


End file.
